A Taste of Heaven, A Piece of Hell
by nanoda
Summary: [OnGoing] A fic on how Omi and Oka met and grew closer till the tragic end.


My first Weiss fic.

Sorry if most of the facts seemed wrong or weird...  
**Weiss Kreuz is not mine.

* * *

**

A Taste of Heaven, A Piece of Hell

Omi held Oka's limp body in his arms. "Oka... Open your eyes. OKA!!!" His heart cried. His first love, his sister. And now, she's no more.

His eyes brimmed with tears. Schwarz. They killed her. They killed his sister. A sister he never knew he had, from his father. His stupid father who never bothered to rescue him when he was kidnapped. If only his father had paid the ransom. Then, he would have met Oka sooner. He would...

He wiped the tears away. He is Weiss. He is strong. He shouldn't cry. Oka. I will always remember you. That day when we first met. You, with your bright and cheerful smile. Always happy, always optimistic, always stubborn.

"Omi. We have to go." Ken rested his hand on Omi's shoulder.

Omi nodded. He laid Oka's body on the grass and stood up. He turned around and followed them. Aya, right in front, his red hair shining under the moonlight. It reminded Omi of blood. Yohji, strolling behind with Ken at his trail.

Omi took another look back. He wished he could hold his dear sister one more time. He wished... but no. He is an assassin. He is a killer. And he had to get out of here, before anyone could spot him.

* * *

Omi lay on his bed, his hands supporting his head. He tried to smile. But the pain was too great. He looked at his desk. On it lays a picture frame of him and his friends. Ken, Yohji and Aya... how long had they been together? To think that they grew closer all because of Persia...

He scanned the contents of his desk. His Walkman, his computer, his diary, his wallet... his diary. He got off the bed and fingered the diary gently. He opened to the first page.

"Omi.  
Happy 14th Birthday.  
Hope you'll keep your private thoughts in here.  
Love,  
Oka."

Omi smiled. All those years ago, when they had first met. He thought she was a stuck up snob. She thought he was boring. He fingered her handwriting lightly...

--

Omi grabbed the nearest watering can and watered the lilies. He scratched his head and yawned. He's only in junior-high, and they are making the students slave away with homework.

The bell tinkled, signaling that someone had entered the shop. Omi abandoned the watering and headed to the counter.

"Hello. Koneko Flower Shop. Can I help you?" He greeted the young girl politely.

The girl nodded and said, or rather, demanded, "I would like a dozen roses please."

Omi directed her to the rose section. Skillfully, he picked the roses, and cut off the thorns, stem by stem.

"Will that be all, Ms...?"

"Oka. Call me Oka." The girl then took out a credit card and gave it to Omi.

"Aren't you a little too young to be owning a credit card?" Omi asked politely.

"It's mine, alright. Hurry up and charge it." Oka squinted her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "I'm old enough."

Omi quickly charged the roses and wrapped it up for her. Oka took it and left without a thank you.

--

Omi sighed. What a snob. To think that she was only a little bit younger than him...

Omi smiled at the memory of first meeting. It was a disaster. He thought that he would never see her again. Boy, was he wrong...

--

"Oof. Watch where you are going!"

Omi looked down at the person he had knocked down due to his urgency to get to his next class. "Oh. Sorry about that." He held out his right hand and offered to pull her up.

"I don't need your help." She said while standing up. She dusted herself and flicked away imaginary dust of her shoulder. "I'm late because of you."

Omi looked at his watched. "Ah. Sorry about that. Here, as an apology, I'll accompany you to your class. How about that?" He offered politely.

"You'd better."

Omi strode next to her and matched her pace. He took in her shiny, polished black shoes, her perfectly ironed uniform and her straight, always perfect bow. He then observed her pert nose, her purple hair and her round wine-coloured eyes that shone, brightening the otherwise dull hallway.

"You are pretty tall, for a girl," Omi commented.

She laughed. "You're pretty short, for a guy," she retorted.

Omi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can't help it, right? I was born this way. My parents must have been short too." He hesitated at the last sentence.

"Must have been? You mean you..."

"I'm Omi. Tsukiyono Omi. What about you?" He interrupted.

"Oka."

"Oka? That's it? No surname?" Omi asked.

She took three quick steps forward and pivoted around. Bending slightly forward with her hands behind her back, she stuck out her tongue. "Not telling," she cheekily remarked.

"Oi."

"There's my class. Arigato, Omi-kun." Oka skipped towards Omi and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "See you around," She said and disappeared into her class.

Omi touched his cheeks lightly. Her scent lingered for a while, and he inhaled it. He then started walking to his own class. Thank god Oka had gone into her class. If not, she would see Omi walking around with his hand still pressed on his cheek and a foolish grin on his face.


End file.
